sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Minerals: Chapter VII
Phoenix Minerals: Chapter VII, subtitle "トラップ ", is the seventh chapter of the Phoenix Minerals Series. Synopsis A gem with dark intentions inspects the protagonist's home. トラップ At the small hut made by Jix and Allac, a group of quartz soldiers stand, roaming through the scraps, the machines, technology, pieces, images, apparatus, and items owned by the former delegacy. As they made their search, a big, imposing gem walks into the terrain, looking down at the soldiers. Quickly, two of the Quartzes stand up, and greet the gem: "SALUT Ericaite!" they said, saluting the gem. But this one responded to them coldly disregarding their salut "Have you found anything useful?" "We have searched but all we have found is--" the Green Quartz hadn't finished this sentence when it saw a hand trespass its face, grab its gem, and crush it with no ease. the action which... essentially killed this gem, destroying its physical form the moment its gemstone had been grabbed. "WHY?!" screamed the other soldier, shaking in fear in the floor, in the midst of the event she had jumped to the left away from the other Quartz. "Have you found anything I repeat" asked Ericaite, her bright hypnotic scarlet eyes gazing at the innocent Quartz as she dropped the leftover of the Green one to the floor. "We--" muttered the frightful gem as she stood up "We found a bunch of old gem tech, some HUDs and stations, all broken down. But... The Peridot said that it had been perfectly worked on, it works as if it was new... It is--" but before finishing the sentence, Ericaite shoved the gem aside, walking into the hut, she showed great disgust in her face. As Ericaite walked into the hut, the Peridot removed various pieces from the machines, pulled apart various little gem-like objects, and melded new pieces using its limb enhancers, she then created a HUD with the latter, checked various things, and continued her work. Ericaite stood next to the gem, which in turn noticed the presence of the enormous gem. she immediately paused her work and stood up, bowing to Ericaite. "Oh My.. Pardon my incompetence... I didn't notice you were here... Is there anything I can assist you with boss?" asked the Peridot with innocence and fear. "What have you found about this gems?" asked Ericaite, staring at the Peridot deeply, showing no emotion, no empathy, no fear, no hate. Cold as if Hell had been frozen. "They have kept this technology in functionality, despite how outdated it is. The surroundings is just scraps and trash, just like this Thrash-land." stated the Peridot, expressing hate in the last sentences, as well as some disgust and awe. With anger the gem answered, "Anything on how this filthy minerals hacked into the most secured Homeworld database?" The Peridot stood surprised almost frozen by fear at the anger in her voice, but pulled herself to answer calmly, "No indication they used technology, somehow, on of the gems just simply entered as if she was inside the database, as if she knew the codes, the password, the encryption. Like if she was part of it... I have no idea how they did it.." Just as the Peridot finished giving her statement, Ericaite grabbed her by her neck, and threw her towards a hole in the hut's walls, and into a tree. A bolt on energy went into Ericaite's back and stunt her. A pink gem with weird attributes walked in, holding its limb enhancer, aiming at Ericaite, he stood next to her and leaned. "You seriously must stop injuring our personnel" said the gem, as he leaned to Ericaite "Your attitude and recent discordance to us will not be tolerated anymore... But Violarite requires your persuasive abilities on some gems... After the incident with Heterosite... We have taken our precautions... we do not want more rebels like her in our ranks... So you better control your emotions.." with such a passive voice, slow talk, cheesy pronunciation of words, and deep old raspy voice, the gem left Ericaite. As the gem stood at the entrance, Violarite stood, watching at him, but yelled at him... "I HAVE WORKED FOR THIS GROUP FOR YEARS< I WON"T BETRAY YOU!! WUPATKIITE... GO TELL VIOLARITE THAT I WILL BE DOING THINGS MY WAY, If you do not like it.. Then you should reevaluate whether you wanna win this eternal war or do what IS NECESSARY!!!" she paused for a moment then stated "I hate Heterosite as much as any of you do, but keeping her, still having her around, even if she is not exactly in capacity... Is something that just shows your failure... Your incapacity to maintain order in our society... I use force, I use fear... I know how to do things.. Unlike Violarite... who is too afraid to even walk into that neo-trash base again..." Wupatkiite just stood, keeping his straight face, he raised an eyebrow and responded "I will inform her of your discordance..." he said, putting emphasis on his last word. He recovered the shard of the broken Quartz, and said something inaudible to the one that had experienced the act. He smiled back at Ericaite from the afar... And walked off. Ericaite struggled to stand up, but she put her strength into standing up. She kicked and crushed, punched and ripped, every last piece of scrap and dregs, oddments and rummage in the hut. He punched one of the poorly built wall(Or sheets) tumbling it over. ---- Back at the strange clean place, Jixianite and Allactite discussed with Cuprian Halloysite. He wanted Allac to assist them in hacking into the Spire's security to gain its access, but Jix adamantly refused, stating that if she went, they would have to drag him too. Cuprian said that due to the fact that Jix had no abilities, it would be suicide. Characters and Locations: 'Characters' * Quartz Soldiers * Ericaite * Wupatkiite * Allactite * Jixianite * Cuprian Halloysite 'Locations' *Green Trashland *Unnamed Colonized Planet *The Spire Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PhoenixMinerals Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series Category:A to Z Category:Mind Player